Bender of Steel
by The Man of Steel 2013
Summary: MOS-Verse. Rocketed to Earth as an infant from the doomed planet Krypton, young Kal-El crash landed on Earth but not on the same as his parents intended. Kal-El lands up in Republic City and is adopted by Lin Beifong . Kal-El begins to discover more about himself, where he comes from, and his purpose. With his powers Kal-El must help Avatar Korra save the city. R &R. No Flames.
1. Book 1: The Boy From Outer Space

"Lara." The man said hugging his wife who was currently in tears as she held the sleeping baby in her arms.

"No! Not yet, it's too soon," she cried. "It's too soon," she closed her eyes and kissed her sons head.

"My love, the hour is nearly here. If he doesn't get sent soon than he will certainly die with us." Jor-El said trying to reason with his wife.

"How can you send our son away, as if it were nothing? She spoke trying to commit everything to memory; sight, sound, and every other senses she had to her son.

"I should be the one that sees his steps in growth; not some stranger on a strange planet. What if they don't like him, if they don't treat him well?" Lara argued as her husband.

"He'll be an outcast. They'll kill him." Lara said as her husband began to walk over to a space pod. Jor-El gave his wife a look in disbelief as he placed his son on the bed of the pod. Jor-El turned to his wife placing his hands on her shoulder, looking her in the eyes.

"How? He'll be a god to them." Jor-El let her go, and proceeded to walk over to his infant son Kal-El who was crying.

"Goodbye my son. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." Jor-El stated kissing his son's forehead. The bed for the pod began to ascend into the metal sphere. General Zod proceeded to burst through the door.

"Jor-El! hand over the codex or suffer the consequences," Zod demanded calmly, but the bearded man refused would give in so they got into defensive position around his wife and child.

"Never. You aren't the one who should decide which generation lives on," Jor-El retorted calmly and Zod glared at him furiously.

"Then you both shall die with Krypton!" Zod declared and he lunged towards Jor-El in hand to hand combat. While Jor-El fought against Zod Lara stayed at the controls trying to finish the launching sequence quickly. Unexpectedly, Zod stabbed Jor-El with a hidden dagger through the chest and he slumped to the floor eyes dulled, lifeless.

"No, Jor-El!" Laura screamed in horror and she proceeded to finish the launching sequence for Kal-El's ship. Kal-El's ship took off into the air leaving behind Lara and Zod

**After the Coup**

"General Zod we hereby banish you and your followers to The Phantom Zone!" Cru-Eth leader of the Kryptonian council announced.

"I will find your son! Do you hear me?! I will find him and kill him!" Zod shouted enraged at the grieving mother, but Lara didn't even so much as flinch at his words. The Council Members solidified them with a black freezing liquid and sent Zod and his followers into the Phantom Zone where they were to remain banished forever. After that, Lara walked away towards the balcony watching Krypton implode all over on the outside.

"Lady Lara don't you wish to hide?" Kelex asked while looking at the woman who held a small sad smile on her face.

"There's nowhere to hide Kelex." Lara said as her former planet fell apart all around her them until finally they died with Krypton in the explosion.

**Earth**

**Republic City**

10:00pm

Lin Beifong sighed as she made her way to the front door of her home. The woman walked to the kitchen and saw a plate on the table for her accompanied by a note.

"_Since you were coming home late I got some Seaweed Noodles and Roasted Duck for dinner I already ate. Enjoy." _

_Wei Beifong_

Lin placed the letter down and climbed up the stairs to the top floor and placed her hand slowly on Wei's door. Lin peeked in Wei's room.

Wei's room was normally tidy but it wasn't right now currently The green covers of his bed were half on the bed, half on the floor, his clothes were thrown on his desk, and a newspaper with a picture of Avatar Korra was on his training dummy in the corner of his room. Lin closed the door and went to go eat her dinner.

Nineteen years ago Lin had found the teenage boy as a baby in a strange contraption after she had climbed into the crater left by the boy's ship she pulled him out of it and instantly at that moment the boy had bonded to the Chief of Police. Lin had taken care of him for a long time and she wouldn't have it any different. The door had opened with Wei calling to see had his mother had been home.

"Where have you been?" Lin asked Wei in a slightly worried tone. Wei was not only the son of the Chief of the metal bending police but grandson to the woman who started it, which meant that Lin's enemies were also Wei's enemies.

" I went out to get some dessert." Wei said holding a bag filled a small chocolate cake, topped with Fire gummies, and frosting coating it. Lin crossed her arms and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Remember you have to be careful out there." Lin said as Wei nodded and walked into the kitchen to place the cake down on the table and cut two pieces for him and Lin. Both mother and son sat down at the table.

"How was your day?" Wei asked as Lin took a bit out of her cake. The older woman looked at her son with a neutral look.

"Same as always busting and arresting Triad members." Lin said as Wei nodded while he finished his cake.

"And you."

"I did some exploring and wandered around the city." Wei said as he grabbed his plate and walked over to the sink to wash it off. Lin raised an eyebrow but decided not to question any further.

"Isn't the gala for Avatar Korra tomorrow?" Wei asked as Lin gave a shrug then nodded at her son's question.

"Does that mean I need to wear my best clothes?" Wei asked while in a cringe as Lin gave him a smirk and put her plate in the sink and began to walk away.

"I take that as a _'yes_'" Wei said muttering to himself as he climbed up the stairs and walked into his room he changed into his night clothes and promptly fell asleep.

**End of Prologue**

I hope that you enjoyed the prologue for 'Bender of Steel'. I came up with the concept after watching 'Man of Steel' and I've decided to cross it over with 'Legend of Korra' this chapter takes place around the time after 'The Revelation' and the near beginning of 'Voice of the Night' ( If you have any more questions about the story leave a review)

Read and Review.


	2. Sensory Overload

Wei snored in his sleep as he turned on his side on the bed. Wei had hoped his mother had bought his ruse well enough about exploring the city. The reality? Wei had been visiting Air Temple Island while Lin was doing her job.

Wei had been over there once and once alone Wei was about eight years old and Lin had introduced him to Tenzin, The Last Airbender in existence (Before his children came along of course) while he had played with other Air Acolytes children while Lin and Tenzin had a discussion about Wei.

Wei had gone to the island to find and introduce himself to Avatar Korra in person rather than meeting her at the gala (Filled with journalists, photographers, and his least favorite reporters who twisted and warped people's statements and words. Wei didn't like being forced into the spot-light) but Tenzin had told him that Korra had left with her Pro-bending teammate Mako: Captain of the Fire Ferrets.

Wei yawned as he felt the cover off of his body, sitting up Wei stretched and scratched his back while he stood up from the bed he grabbed his pants and put his shirt on along with his necklace he always wore. Lin had told him she and a small squadron had found two things in the ship with Wei: a red blanket with an 'S' symbol in black, and a strange cylinder item with the same symbol as the blanket.

Wei had walked down the stairs and had closed the door while locking it with his key. Wei had begun his normal morning jog he had always taken while his mother was a work as he ran he came across a young woman and three men.

Wei looked over to the side of the street with the men making the woman back up into a dark alley while she held a look of fear on her face. Wei shook his head and began to turn away from the spectacle that was happening.

"_You can't turn your back on her!"_ A voice in his head had argued as the teenager tried walking away faster.

"_It's not your problem. You can't save everyone." _Another voice argued as Wei stood there dead in his tracks. Wei immediately turned around and ran straight back to the gang of men and the woman.

"Come on now Kyoko you either had to pay up The Triple Threats with either yuans or….other services." The Firebender gangster said as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Please don't do this." The woman said while trying to fight the triad member off as he held her tighter Wei advanced closer until he was behind them.

"You should listen to the lady," Wei said in a warning tone and the men turned around to the teenager and began laughing as if Wei had told a hilarious joke.

"You gonna make me? Huh boy?" the man taunted at Wei who kept a poker face at the taunting.

"Now get lost this isn't your business" The man said and with that he swung his fist which directly connected with Wei's face. Wei felt nothing as the fist faze him in the slightest all but for his attacker he yelled out in pain holding his hand.

"What the hell are you made of?!" The man asked as his fellow triad members inspected his hand Wei had shoved passed them and stood next to the woman.

"I'm trying to be a nice guy leave, or else." Wei warned. Wei didn't hate conflict but these guys were Grade A-scum. The men busted into laughter once more.

"Ain't gonna happen kid. Chen! Teach this kid a lesson!" The injured triad member said as the large Earthbender nodded and stomped on the ground and producing a large boulder and chucked it at Wei. Wei had hid the woman behind him as the boulder took full force and smashed into a million small pieces when it connected to Wei's body.

The three gangsters and the woman all stood in absolute shock and disbelief. Wei was completely unscathed and not even hurt.

"W-what are you?" The Firebender exclaimed as he and his triad members began to back away. Sure Earthbender could take a hit or two; Hell some of them could catch or take a full front attack but this kid….He took it as if it weren't anything and stood perfectly still.

"Leave _**now." **_Wei said in a deadly tone as his eyes began to glow red as he kept advancing towards the attackers while cracking his knuckles. The three men ran off from both Wei and Kyoko. Wei had sighed and turned around to the frightened young woman who was shivering in fear.

"They are gone now miss." Wei said holding his hand out. The woman grabbed and after standing up she brushed the dirt off her clothing.

"W-Who are you?" She asked as Wei gave a small smile at her.

"Just a friend." Wei said as he began to walk out of the alleyway and decided to continue his run as the woman.

**3:00pm**

**Republic City**

Wei had decided to explore the city a little more than he would normally. Wei had often volunteer himself occasionally to help out around the city. Once Wei had carried some crates filled with vegetables with ease it hardly affected him at all. Wei knew he was different he had always been a bit more unusual than other people since his childhood.

*Flashback*

_**Seven-year-old Wei was a little boy with short black hair, anxious dark blue eyes, wearing a dark green long sleeved shirt, black pants and brown shoes sat in the middle of an average police station. Wei had sat there while officers were doing their jobs he began to panic as his senses were being overloaded with him newfound abilities. **_

"_**Kid? Can you tell me what's the matter?" a kind middle aged office asked the boy gently, but the Wei began to panic looking around the station frantically. Unbeknownst to the Metalbender and other patrons, Wei was panicking at seeing everyone's skeletal systems because of his x-ray vision and hearing many different and confusing sounds that were painfully overwhelming him. **_

_**"Kid?" he officer asked him worriedly and then the little boy leaped out of his seat dashing out of the waiting area of the station down the halls and locking himself in the janitor's closet. The officer and other men ran out of the waiting area and eventually trying to get him out of the closet, (Unfortunately when a rookie tried opening the door the handle had become extremely hot) it but their attempts were all in vain and he decided to just call Chief Beifong. **_

_**About twenty minutes later Lin Beifong had made her way to the closet that held her adopted son after being contacted by a rookie. Lin crouched down to knee-level and began to speak.**_

_**"Go away," Wei cried through the door. Lin couldn't help but frown at that, she wasn't a good comforter but she didn't give up so easily.**_

"_**The world's too big, Mom."**_

"_**Then make it small. Focus on my voice. Pretend it's an island out in the ocean. Can you see it?" Lin asked as she heard the young boy sniffle. **_

"_**I see it..." Wei said as he took his hands of his ears Wei slowly opened the door and saw Lin outside and leaped into her arms.**_

***Present Day***

It was 6:00pm already and Wei had made his way home already. He didn't have much time so he ran up the stairs and changed out of his dirty clothes and jumped into the shower to get ready. After showering Wei had dried his body off and fixed his hair, Wei out on a dark green vest, a long-sleeved white shirt, black pants, and brown dress shoes.

Wei had headed out the house and on his way to City Hall where he would the one and the only Avatar Korra!

**End of Chapter 1 **

**Note: I honestly did not expect 'Bender of Steel' to get as much attention as I had hoped it would I mean WOW. I also want to make another things know despite the story taking place in the MOS-verse I am also including some N52-verse as well as some things from STAS, If you are not a fan of N52 or MOS this story isn't for you, If you read at least some of the N52 try to bear with the story. **

**Anyway it that time it's time for Q &A!**

**Question 1: Has Wei met Korra yet? And if they have, are they friends or no? If not, what's the dynamic of the relationship going to be? As well as respecting what she's trying to do in spite of the damage (possibly wishing he could do something similar since I doubt he gets much action due to his Mom keeping close tabs on him)?**

**Answer: Wei and Korra had not met yet this will be the first time either Wei or Korra will meet with one another. Their relationship will be normal (With Korra expecting a mini-Beifong out of Wei) but they will be good friends.**

**Question 2: How much exposure does the two (Wei and Lin) have to Clark's powers? I'm asking this bearing in mind that they ARE in Republic City, a place that is both infinitely more adaptable to Wei's powers and also significantly less so. While his strength can pass for earth bending under certain circumstances, his heat vision would be much harder pressed to pass off as bending and his X-Ray vision has NO equivalent in the Avatar's world. Does he have a good grasp on most of them or are there still a few of them that he doesn't know exist. In the Man of Steel, Clark (Wei in this story) had a LOT of problems controlling his powers, especially his senses.**

**Answer: Wei and Lin have at least a bit of exposure of Wei's powers as seen in the flashback but I am still debating on which powers will be included. Wei has some restraint over his strength but it gets out of hand after he is angered and his Heat Vision is also triggered by anger Wei is still learning to control himself though.**

**Question 3: Is there Kryptonite? (Every Reviewer) **

**Answer: Like in MOS there was no Kryptonite present and there will be no Kryptonite in 'BOS' because it would be clichéd if Amon or Tarrlok had found it conveniently and used against Wei. **

**Question 4: Will there be Zod?**

**Answer: I genuinely want to think this over myself I'm not sure about Zod being in the story while he was in 'MOS' (If you want Zod leave a review) But I've been thinking about adding Kara in this story (Non-MOS Kara Zor-El) **

**Question 5: How much is Wei's power level going to affect the story? The reason I ask is because many fics with Superman have authors that don't really know how to write Superman. His main role in the story is usually relegated to the FIX. EVERYTHING. NOW character. And let's be honest, if Amon and Superman were to go against each other in a one on one fight, Superman would win and wipe the floor with him because his bloodbending in NOT strong enough to stop someone with 10 Octillion Megatons of striking power. Because if it was, then Amon could bend the oceans around his finger. So...how are you going to keep the tension? Is Wei going to be paralyzed with fear of what others would think of his powers? Are people going to react with fear and hatred when he DOES pull out all the stops to save everyone? Is Amon going to pull Kryptonite out of his *** (I hope not because I hate it when writers do that)?**

**Answer: It might be hard to keep Wei from overpowering due to the fact is that he could stop Amon himself. Wei will be inexperienced like MOS Clark and not in complete control Korra will still defeat Amon and Wei will do his best to help and not interfere with her fight. Wei will have doubts over his powers and have fears of hurting others. **

**Question 6: How close does Wei's character match up with the Man of Steel Clark? Man of Steel Clark had a Samaritan Syndrome which led to him saving people. All the time. In a city environment, is this aspect of his personality intact or did Lin strangle it (successfully) like Jonathan Kent tried to do, to protect him? Is Superman alive and well in Republic City?**

**Answer: Wei is similar to MOS Clark but not necessarily the same there will be times when Wei will have to accept he can't save everyone, Wei will act like any other teenager. There will also be more depth of Wei and Lin's relationship. **

**Question 7: Please tell me he keeps the glasses. I adore the glasses. It's the subtlest disguise out there. Baggy clothes, adjusted posture, a hat, glasses and a disposition of the crowd that "Superman doesn't HAVE a secret identity like all those other heroes" is simply delightful to me, and when I figured out how it worked made me actually respect Superman as the clever sunuva***** that he is. You could go another route with it if you don't agree with me, but I would like the glasses. :) **

**Answer: Wei might consider wearing glasses as a joke to see if anyone could recognize him. But if Wei does become Superman he just might need his wit for the job.**

**Question 8: Wei's Love Interest?**

**Answer: It really depends on the author and reviewers. Some authors either hold a vote for a certain pairing, others pair crossover characters with others (Like DBZ/Naruto GohanXSakura or GohanXIno) or some even make a (Insert crossover world here) version of a character (Like someone would make their own crossover world version Lois Lane) but I don't do that so suggest who you want Wei to get with. **

**I'm also divide on which costume should Wei wear I love the N52 Suit (No offense to the Pre-N52 suit I love the Pre-N52 suit myself) or his MOS Suit.**

**Read and Review. **


	3. Son of Krypton & Mistress of Bending

Wei awkwardly tugged at his collar as he made his way through an entire sea of people. Wei didn't like these formal parties they just weren't really his thing and he hated to dress up. Wei had bumped into several people while issuing an apology to all of them. All of a sudden he saw the other attendants start clapping as they notice Avatar Korra walking in with Councilman Tenzin and his family. Wei tugged at his sleeve and walked over to Tenzin and Korra.

"Councilman Tenzin. It's good to see you again." Wei said shaking Tenzin's hand up and down. Tenzin nodded and placed a hand on Wei's shoulder on.

"Wei it's good to see you again." Tenzin said as Korra was currently looking at Tenzin and the boy called 'Wei' After shaking Tenzin's hand Wei was about to introduce himself only to be interrupted by Councilman Tarrlok.

"So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra. "Tarrlok said as Meelo ran behind Korra and Tenzin_. _Wei couldn't help but frown. Tenzin starts looking around and notices Meelo as his head turns blue in surprise and he gasped.

"Meelo! No, that's not a toilet! Oh dear." Tenzin said rushing after the toddler. Wei couldn't help but chuckle and grin at the boy's antics

"If you'd excuse us, the city awaits its hero. " Tarrlok said as he walked off with Korra. Wei couldn't help but give an irritated sigh and began to follow Tarrlok and Korra through the crowd. About ten minutes later Wei had heard Councilman Tarrlok talking to Hiroshi Sato with Avatar Korra being introduced to him, Wei pushed his way through the people and saw Tarrlok introducing Avatar Korra to his mother.

"Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met." Tarrlok said while smiling at Lin Beifong who in turn was scowling at Korra.

"Just because the city's throwing you this big to-do, Lin said as she leaned in slightly_._ I don't think you're something special." Lin said _as _both Avatar Korra and his mother glare at each other.

"You've done absolutely nothing to deserve _this_." Lin said as she began to walk away from Korra who had a sad look appear on her face. Wei decided to try and introduce himself to the Mistress of Elements.

"I'm kind of sorry about that. Chief Beifong isn't kind to those who cause damage to her city." Wei said as Korra's face held a small smile at that. Straightening up Wei stuck his hand out for Korra.

"Avatar Korra but please call me Korra." Korra said as she grabbed Wei's hand. Korra had noted Wei had a larger and paler hand than her own. Wei was slightly paler than other people in the city.

"Weimin _Beifong_." Wei said as he kept his voice low. Korra however did a double take and stared at Wei.

"Y-You're her son." She stammered out as Wei gave a nod. Korra couldn't believe this boy in front of her was Beifong's son.

"Adopted but let's keep me being related to her a secret." Wei said as Korra nodded. As far as the entire city knew Wei was some boy who had lived with Lin and was declared to carry on the 'Beifong Legacy' by the time he was sixteen. In Wei's life he had to deal with Triad members wanting revenge on his mother by getting to him, Other teens tried getting him to engage in fighting them to prove Wei wasn't tough and not the heir to the Beifong's, and Wei barely had many friends due to those using him for favors, or perks of being a Chief of Police's son.

Korra was grabbed by the shoulders and directed away from Wei who in turn chased them down the stairs which, unfortunately had reporters at the bottom.

"If you'd be so kind, they just have a couple of questions." Tarrlok said with a slightly wicked grin as he shoved Korra towards the reports.

"But..."

"Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people's bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?"

"I think he presents a real problem." Korra said slightlyconfused_._ Wei had made his way to the top of the steps and saw the display.

"_Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok's task force? As the Avatar, shouldn't you be going __after __Amon?"_

"Well, I..." Korra said as Wei clenched his jaw in a bit of anger. One things Wei could never stand about them was the heckling they did for people they interviewed.

"_Why are you backing away from this fight?"_

"What? No! I've never backed away from anything in my life!" Korra said as she tried to defend herself from the reporters.

"_You promised to serve this city, aren't you going back on that promise now?"_

"_Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?" _

"How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?" Wei cringed at that question and by judging Korra's reaction they had struck a nerve deeply.

"I am not _**afraid**_ of anybody! If the city needs me then….I'll join Tarrlok's task force and help fight Amon." Korra said as Tarrlok smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"There's your headline, folks." Tarrlok announced as the reporters took pictures of him and Korra. Wei shook his head and disgust and began to walk away. Nearing the exit Wei had heard the sounds of heels running behind him.

"Wait!" A voice called out as Wei turned around to see Korra running at him.

"Wait *huff* Wei I have to ask you something." Korra said as she was panting heavily as she stood in front of the young Kryptonian.

"Do you like pro-bending?" Korra asked Wei as she was hunched over and she proceeded to compose herself.

"Yeah."

"How would like to come to one of our games? I know this is sudden but I want to get to know you." Korra said smiling as Wei gave a grin.

"Sure!" Wei said while he began to walk away from the gala. Wei knew that Tarrlok was manipulative and he backed Korra into a corner to do his bidding Wei knew it but he couldn't do much about. Besides maybe Tarrlok wasn't all that bad a little sleazy but maybe Tarrlok was a good guy.

Wei loosened his jacket and tie as he made his way to his home. Over time Wei felt something land on his head.

"What the heck?" Wei said as he took the object off his head only to reveal they were black-rimmed glasses with no lenses. Wei put them on his face and looked at his reflection through a noodle shop window.

"Hmm….Not in a million years…..Then again…it could be a good disguise." Wei said as he took them off and placed them in his pocket. Wei decided to wear them as a disguise and as a joke for his mother.

**Elsewhere**

Lieutenant Faora Hu-Ul had looked outside in the cold emptiness of space as she was currently on her knees with silent tears down her face. Krypton…..Krypton….Krypton was gone, destroyed, nothing but a memory and she, the other soldiers, and General Zod were all that was left of Krypton…Except for Jor-El's son: Kal-El.

General Zod had placed his hand on her shoulder in silent comfort. Zod was upset and angry but he was also right! He wanted to save Krypton and its entire people (Had that fool Jor-El not interrupt his plans!) Zod was born to do what he was designed for: To protect Krypton and its entire people. No matter the cost.

Zod knew what he had to do. He walked closer to the ship's window and glared out of it. Jor-El's son was the one that contained the codex: The key to all Kryptonian bloodlines and yet Kal-El has every single bloodline in Kryptonian history. Zod took a deep breath and exhaled. Oh yes there would be time for mourning but there was also time to find Kal-El and retrieve the codex and restart Krypton's life. Zod had likened to the name: New Krypton after He would begin a new era of Kryptonian life as the ruler. Zod gave a wicked smile as he thought of his own message to Jor-El's heir.

Kal-El.

You Are Not Alone.

**End of Chapter 2**

Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter I decided to update this story in honor of the Legend of Korra: Book 2 premiere. If there are any questions about the story and its development please leave a review or a message in the review section and you suggestion on Wei's love interest. I do apologize if Q & A takes up time.

**Read and Review.**

**Q & A Time!**

**Question 1: 1: What exactly does Lin THINK Clark is? I'm not sure they have the concept of 'space alien' in the Avatar-verse, so what does Lin think of her son beyond 'He's my son, I love him, and if you hurt him I will kill you'?**

**Answer: When Wei had first crashed landed Lin was thoroughly confused and a bit frightened of the boy due to his raising with her Lin witnessed his abilities as a young child (He had caused large vibrations throughout the city by stomping on bugs in the yard). Lin had to eventually visit Tenzin and break the news that there was possibly a being more powerful than the Avatar.**

**Question 2: #2: What will Korra and her past lives think when they've realized that they aren't the top dog of the pile anymore? I imagine there'll be quite a bit of fear from Korra AND Aang when they are shown what Wei is capable of, but I want to know what you think.**

**Answer: At this point Korra doesn't even know Wei isn't a bender (or even a human for that matter) but later in the story the reveal will happen.**

**Question 3: How many people in the city know about Chief Beifong's adopted son, what he looks like, etc.? Is he a public figure like his Mom, or is he a well-kept secret? **

**Answer: Citizens of the city just knows him as Wei. Despite being Lin's (secret) son most of the public believes he is heir to the 'Beifong Legacy' that involves the Police Force and that he is Lin's apprentice almost finished with training. **

**Vote on my Poll. **


	4. Love Triangles are Troublesome

The young woman sighed as she rubbed her temples together in annoyance. It was about seven in the morning and her fiancé was currently sitting on the giving her a sheepish grin while squinting at her.

"Where did you say you glasses were again Daisuke?" She asked as Daisuke once again scratched his head sheepishly as she gave him a hard stare.

"I-I dropped them out of the window on accident Meimei." Daisuke muttered embarrassedly to his girlfriend. He wasn't trying to do it intentionally he was out of the balcony trying to clean then until they slipped out of his hands and straight for the bottom. Meimei sighed.

"It's a good thing you have a spare pair." Meimei said as she muttered under her breath as Daisuke grinned and pulled her into a bear hug.

"I need someone to guide me and be my loving and kind fiancé." Daisuke said as Meimei couldn't help but lightly grin and tap his head lightly with her hand. Meimei stared into Daisuke's amber eyes

"Someone has to keep you out of trouble." Meimei said as Daisuke pulled her closer to him and embraced her in a kiss.

**Elsewhere **

Wei had yawned as he was walking throughout the city. Wei had only a week left until his twentieth birthday and he was rather excited about it. That was the day his mother had found him and took him home with her and the rest way history. Wei had continued his walked on his agenda for the day was to visit Air Temple Island and hang out with Korra.

The Kryptonian had passed by a wall filled with posters most of them wanted triad members, Equalist posters, and wanted ads for a job. Wei had stopped dead in his tracks while looking over at a wanted poster.

**Wanted: Young paled skin teen with black hair, pale blue eyes, extremely muscular, and impervious to pain.**

**Reward: 10,000 yuans **

**Triple Threat Triad**

Wei read out loud as a sketch of his face was seen on it with his hood up on his head after his walk from the other day. Wei's jaw had absolutely dropped what was he to do now? Hide? Run Away? Fight? No No he couldn't do any of that he had to thinks of something smart and fast. Wei dug his hands in his pockets and felt his hand brush against something. Wei had dug into his pocket and pulled out the black rimmed glasses and got an idea. A disguise perhaps that could work? It was incredibly risky but Wei knew he couldn't pull it off unless he acted as a weak, shy, and dorky teen who was unsuspecting and a nice guy. Wei had fixed his posture and began to act meek and shy as he had done in his youth. Wei had continued his walk as he tried to make his way to the loading dock that would lead to Air Temple Island.

"Hey! Hey kid!" A voice shouted behind Wei who froze on the spot in a bit of fear. If he was found out he couldn't show his face in the city anymore and leave to make sure his mother would be safe. Maybe messing with a Triad group wasn't such a good idea.

"Y-yes." Wei stuttered as he turned around and saw the same small group of Triple Threats that tried to assault the woman the other day looked at him.

"Oh sorry kid I made a mistake I thought you were the guy that broke my hand." The Firebender said as he got a deeper inspection of Wei's appearance.

"N-no…I-I mean I'm sorry but you have the wrong person sir." Wei said meekly as the man got closer as he tried playing cool.

"Hmm….Let us know if you do find him alright? That kid is a dead man." The Firebender said as he and his fellow members stalked off from Wei while still glancing at him. Wei continued his way to the dock and stood there waiting for the boat.

**Ten minutes later**

Wei had stepped off the boat and onto the dock of the island as he tried making his way to Councilman Tenzin's home. Wei had wandered around for a bit and came across an area with two goal posts and several poles surrounding the area. Wei had walked close to it as he heard the sounds of laughter he had seen the three Airbender kids using their bending while playing with a ball and aiming it at the goals.

Wei had gotten closer as the ball had fallen out of bounds and rolled over to Wei who bent over and picked it up. The Air kids had left the

"Hey mister that's our ball!" Meelo shouted as he and his sisters ran over to Wei who held the ball curiously while inspecting it. The ball was made entirely out of curves and looked at it in interest. Wei had looked down and saw the three Air kids had stood in front of Wei looking up at him.

"Our ball mister." Meelo said as the Kryptonian looked down at the three of them with a smile. Wei had handed Jinora the ball as she stared at him.

"Aren't you my dad's ex-girlfriend's son?" Jinora asked as Wei couldn't help but grin at the girl's question. Wei nodded at her question.

"I am." Wei said as he looked at the three children while looking back at their court they were playing on.

"Do you want to play Airball with us?" Ikki asked the Last Son of Krypton excitedly. Wei shrugged but then nodded.

"Why not? How do I play?" Wei asked as Meelo and Ikki gave knowing looks while Jinora had a small grin.

"Follow us." With that Wei had gotten closer to the court area the three kids made air scooters and jumped onto the poles on the left side as Wei hopped on the right side of the court.

"Alright so this game is Airball. It's going to be us against you all you have to do is stop us from making a goal in the post behind okay?" Jinora said as Wei nodded and balanced himself in position.

Meelo had levitated the ball with his hand and sent it flying straight at Wei. Wei caught the ball with ease and tossed it back to the kids. Surprised that Wei caught it as if nothing Jinora sent the ball with more force only for it to be caught once more by Wei who smirked at the kids who became even more frustrated. Ikki decided to wind the ball up and make it so fast Wei would be knocked off of his feet. Wei got into crouching position to catch the ball until his ears began to pick up a conversation.

"_Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date."_ The voice said distantly as Wei turned his head to look at the city he had forgotten about the ball rushing straight at him.

The ball had connected with Wei's chest as he fell back from the force on to the ground as the three children hopped off and rushed to his aid.

"I'm so so so SO! Sorry are you alright Wei?" Jinora asked with concern as she looked down at the Kryptonian who sat up holding the broken and destroyed remains of the ball.

"I'm fine it barely hurt me." Wei said giving a small grin as the three kids stared at him in awe and confusion.

"What's wrong?" Wei asked as Jinora got closer to him and picked up the remains of the ball inspecting it.

"Y-You aren't hurt." Jinora said as Wei stood up and brushed himself off from the dirt. To Jinora that was a bit disturbing Wei had taken the hit to the chest with no pain, especially due to the fact that she and her siblings had kind of sort of spied on Wei while he had a conversation with their father two days ago.

"I've just got hard skin." Wei said as he squinted towards the dock and saw the drop-off ship and he saw Korra leaning on the rail of the ship. Wei ran towards the dock as the ship pulled into port and saw Korra step off the boat.

"Hey Korra." Wei said as the young Avatar stepped off and grinned at the Kryptonian boy who waved at her.

"Hey Wei." Korra said as she and the Kryptonian began to walk off of the dock. The Kryptonian had followed Korra near an area. Wei's hearing was focused once more on the city again listening to people's conversations.

"_Work with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in your new uniform, don't you? So, what do you think of Korra, in a "girlfriend" sort of way?"_ Wei raised an eyebrow and listened closer to the conversation in interest as he followed Korra.

"_She's great! But I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami."_ Wei's memory was a bit fuzzy but he remembered two guys hanging around Hiroshi Sato and his daughter at the gala.

The voice held a slightly annoyed tone to it. _"I was talking about a girlfriend for me! Leave some ladies for the rest of us!_

"_I know, that's what I thought you meant." _

"_Well...?" _

"_I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra_."

"_You just said she was great two seconds ago." _

"_Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and the Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really 'girlfriend' material. She's more like a pal." _

"_Bro, you're nuts! Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm gorgeous! Okay, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out." _

"_Look, it just isn't smart to date a teammate, especially during the tournament. Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight, okay?" _

"_Yeah, yeah, I know gah. You know what I'm talking about, Pabu; I'm talking about real love."_ And with that the conversation ended and Wei had followed Korra to the Lemur feeding area with fruit in her hands as the Lemurs came to receive their food. Jinora and Ikki were helping Korra feed the lemurs as Wei held a piece of fruit in his hand as a bunch of them decided to dog-pile of the Last Son of Krypton.

"So how's it going with the tall, dreamy Firebender boy? You've been spending a lot of time together lately." Jinora said to Korra while Ikki nodded in agreement. Wei had stopped laughing at the lemurs as they scurried off of him.

"Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the magical romance." Ikki said as Wei noticed a small blush on Korra's face and a nervous smile of her face

"What? *Laughs* Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or any romantic stuff. *Coughs* besides he's all into that prissy, beautiful, elegant, rich girl... but let's just pretend for a second I am interested in him. What would I do?" Korra said as she pouted.

"Ooh! I just read a historical saga where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Jinora said excitedly. Korra perked up as she listened to the young Airbender.

"Tell me!"

"She rode a dragon into battle and burned down the entire country. Then she jumped into a volcano. It was so romantic!" Jinora said with a dreamy look on her face as both Wei and Korra gave her strange looks.

"Uhh..." Both Korra and Wei said. Wei did however had a grin of his face with silent chuckles coming out of his mouth.

"No, no, no! The best way to win a boy's heart is to brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and fly into a magical castle in the sky, where they get married and eat clouds with spoons and use stars as ice cubes in their moonlight punch. Forever and ever and ever!" Ikki said as she had Airbended upwards in a circular motion out of excitement. Wei just started to laugh.

"Note to self: Children are not good at giving out romance advice." Wei said jokingly while elbowing Korra who pouted at his quip.

"The volcano is starting to make more sense to me now." Korra said as laughter is in the background."

Korra turned around and saw Pema on the path." Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?

"Long enough. But trust me; I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact the same situation, with Tenzin.

Ikki held a very surprised look on her face and grinned. "Daddy was in love with someone else before you?"

"That's right."

"So what did you do?"

"Well, for the longest time, I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soul mate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. And the rest is history."

"Wooow!" All three girls said as Wei held a knowing look and coughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head while not looking at Pema. Oh Wei knew the 'other' girl very well…in fact Wei was raised by her!

"Anything you want to add Wei?" Korra asked as Wei shrugged his shoulders. Romance wasn't really his department. Wei however was warned that if he got a girl pregnant his mother would….well…Wei didn't want to say and shivered at the memory.

"Nothing." Wei said. All of a sudden Korra had grabbed Wei's hand as she ran with Wei in tow as they boarded the ship at the dock that would leave to return to the city.

**The Arena**

Wei had stared at the hugeness of the gym as Korra had dragged him in. Korra motioned Wei to stand there until she and her teammates went out of their dressing room. Korra and two other young men walked out to go play in their Pro-bending match as Wei ran to the dressing room preventing the door from closing.

Wei had leaned on the balcony and looked down at the Fire Ferrets and the Red Sand Rabaroos as the announcer began to speak.

"Folks, after a year of waiting the Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket. And I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen." Shiro Shinobi announced as the"

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets and their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos." And with that the match began.

**Twenty Minutes Later**

"Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring." Mako said as he opened the door to their changing room. Korra nodded in agreement as Wei hopped off the rail and turned to the team.

"Who the heck are you?" Mako asked as Wei walked near the three teammates as he stuck his hand out for Mako.

"Weimin Beifong. But please call me Wei." Wei said as Mako awkwardly grabbed the Kryptonian's large hand.

"Mako and this is my brother Bolin. Korra is he a friend of yours?" Mako asked as Wei shook Bolin's hand.

"You could say that." Korra said as she lightly punched Wei in the shoulder and moved past him to change her uniform

"Now where were we?" Mako said as he walked over to his locker while Korra took a deep breath.

"You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well out of the ring, too." Korra said as she looked at Mako.

"Uh, sure."

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together." Korra said to Mako who still was confused. Wei however raised an eyebrow at this conversation. The Kryptonian could only hope she wasn't going to do what he thought she would do.

"Oh, we've been spending lots of time together.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers."

"I don't know. Asami and I have —"Mako said as he was interrupted by Korra who was very close to his personal space.

"_No" _Wei thought to himself. Wei didn't want Korra to humiliate herself but this was just painful to watch for him.

"Look, I really like you and I think we are meant for each other!" Korra said quickly turning around and hides her face with her arm, blushing lightly.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but I just don't feel the same way about you." Mako said breaking gently to the Water Tribe girl who frowned.

"Forget I ever said anything..." Korra said as she turned away from Mako. Wei gave a sigh of relief.

"Love Triangle averted." Wei muttered to himself as Asami had walked into the room with Pabu on her shoulder.

"Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." Asami said as she kissed Mako on his cheek.

Mako and Korra looked uncomfortably at each other. Korra took a seat and Bolin takes a seat next to her. Wei decided to introduce himself from the awkwardness in the room.

"I'm Weimin Beifong. But please call me Wei miss Sato" Wei said politely as Asami shook his hand. Behind them Bolin tried to cheer Korra up.

"So, Korra, I was thinking, you and me, we could get some dinner together, sort of a date situation."

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very date-worthy." Korra said miserably to her friend who took a look of shock.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" Bolin said to Korra who held a small smile on her face.

"Crisis un-averted. Crisis resume." Wei muttered in deadpan as he continued to watch Bolin flirt with Korra.

Korra chuckled at Bolin's comment. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together."

"You know what? I could use some fun. Wei you in?" Korra asked the Kryptonian who said nothing. Wei looked at Bolin who had a bit of a disappointed look on his face as if he wanted to be with Korra _alone_ Wei shook his head.

"Sorry I was going to grab some food by myself. So you crazy kids have fun." Wei said hand-waving them off as Korra shrugged and Bolin's face lit up like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes! Who's the luckiest guy in the world? Right here, Bolin!" Bolin said as he slung his arm around Korra as they departed. Wei had noted Mako looking at them with Asami still on his arm Wei had waved both of them off and left the room. In no one in particular Wei bitterly added to his point of view on this situation.

"Oh yeah it's not like something BAD! Will happen!" He voiced in sarcasm as he made his way to a place to eat. Wei had stopped off at a restaurant called 'Fire Falls' that was next door to the noodlery. Wei took an empty booth to sit in and waited for a waitress.

"Can I get you anything young man?" The waitress asked as Wei nodded and placed his order while folding the menu up.

"I'll have some Roasted Duck, and Water Tribe soup with a glass of juice." Wei said handing her the menu. The waitress nodded and left Wei to himself. Wei had finished his meal in just six minutes tops and left money for his check and a little for the waitress as extra yuans and tried making his return to the arena. Wei saw Mako and Korra at a distance while confronting one another.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

Korra gave Mako a look of genuine confusion. "Uh... Pro-bending? We've got the quarterfinal match."

Mako shook his head." No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy and I know you're only using him to get back at me."

Korra gave an insulted look. "I am not; we're just having fun together. What do you care, anyway?"

Mako glared at Korra. I'm looking out for my little brother. I don't want to see his heart get broken.

Korra "Wait a second... You're not worried about him, you're jealous! You do have feelings for me!"

Mako then took an insulted look and began to speak angrily at Korra. "What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous.

"Admit it! You like me." Korra said smugly crossing her arms as Mako had a look of disbelief aimed at her.

"No, I'm with Asami." Mako said to Korra who wasn't buying it as Wei approached closer to the two teammates.

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra accused as she jabbed a finger at Mako.

Mako couldn't help but retort Angrily at Korra. "Get over yourself!"

Korra proceeded to point at herself while holding a peeved look. "I'm just being honest."

"You're crazy!"

"You're a liar!"

And with that both teammates stormed into the building as Wei and a fan were left standing outside at the display before them.

"Nothing good will come out of this will it?" Wei asked to himself as he made his way inside to the Ferret locker room. The match began and the Fire Ferrets lost round 1.

"What do you know? I was right!" Wei said as he watched Korra and her friends getting wiped out by the other team.

"Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match." The referee announced as he pulled a coin out of his pocket

Referee The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?" the ref asked the Fire Ferrets

"I got this." Mako said stepping forward only to be side-stepped by Bolin.

"I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head's not in the game. I'm gonna take this one. We choose earth." Bolin said as the platform began to rise. Wei simply watched in awe as the young Earthbender had to outwit and knocked the older bender out of the ring into the water.

With that the match had ended on that note and the teammates returned to the room and changed out of their uniforms Mako finished first and stormed out while Korra had finished not to long after and followed Mako leaving Wei and Bolin alone.

Bolin had changed out of his and placed it in his locker and pulled out a bouquet of pink cherry blossoms. Bolin grinned and walked out waving goodbye to Wei who immediately got up from his seat and followed Bolin.

"So Wei what do ya think of the flowers I got for Korra?" Bolin asked Wei as they walked down the corridor leading to the outside.

"They're nice." Wei said to Bolin who grinned happily at his romantic gesture while Wei shook his head. The two made their way to the outside of the arena and tried to find Korra and Mako. Several minutes later Wei had found them of course they were kissing instead! Wei's jaw dropped and he had forgotten about Bolin who made his way over and froze at the sight.

Bolin's eyes began to water as a sob escaped him. Bolin busted into tears and ran away, dropping the flowers on the floor leaving Mako, Korra, and Wei. Wei had taken off to find the Earthbender to make sure he didn't do anything irrational.

"Bolin, this isn't what you think! Great, look at what you did!" Mako said angrily to Korra who looked equally angry

"You're blaming me?"

"You kissed me!"

"You kissed me back!

Mako raised his fists and growled in frustration, before running after Bolin.

Korra stood there completely alone. "Well played, Korra." Korra said to no one in particular as she looked at the sky.

**To Be Continued….**

**End of Chapter 3 **

**Note: There We have it my readers part one of 'Spirit of the Competition' and my longest chapter fro you guys so please do enjoy it. Remember to leave a review with a question and wait for the next chapter. **

**Read and Review.**

**Vote on my poll. **


	5. In Brighest Day, and Love Triangles

It was nearly midnight in the city and Wei was still out. Wei had eventually followed his Earthbending acquaintance to Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and walked It and inside to find Bolin sitting at a table crying with three bowls of noodles. Wei took a seat across the Earth bender who looked up with red, puffy eyes filled with depression. Wei couldn't help but feel extremely sorry for Bolin as the younger teen sniffled. Dread settled within him as he remembered Asami and how she would react to the revelation.

"H-Hey W-Wei." Bolin said wiping his tears away as he slurped through his bowl of noodles with sorrow with Pabu passed out in an empty bowl with a small but noticeable belly. Wei cleared his throat and turned to.

"Look Bolin I'm sorry what happened between you, your brother, and Korra but this isn't the way to solve your problem. I haven't been in a relationship in my life but I know doing this isn't the right thing to do you may be heartbroken and hurt right now but eventually you'll find a girl who likes you for you." Wei said trying to console the younger man who sniffled and nodded.

"R-Really?" Bolin asked as his tears dried off his face looking up at the Kryptonian who nodded as the younger man held a look of uncertainty.

"Trust me." Wei said as Bolin decided to mull over the other older young man's word of advice. Wei started to get up only for Bolin to halt him.

"W-wait Wei c-can you stay w-with me." Bolin asked still sniffling as Wei looked over at the clock which read twelve-thirty. Wei told his mother he was going out to see the semi-finals for Pro-bending and that he would be late home but not this late. Wei reluctantly sat back down and over time Bolin passé out on the table as Wei and Narook held a conversation.

The sun shined through the window of the restaurant as Wei had stayed fully awake and not even tired in the slightest. Wei heard footsteps that weren't Narook's and turned his head to see Mako enter in and greet Narook.

"Morning, Narook. My brother here? "Mako asked as Narook gestured to Bolin at a table. "Thanks." And with that Mako walked over to Bolin, slumped across a table. "Come on. Wake up. Taking you home, bro."

Bolin woke up and Looks up with sniffs dejectedly." Don't call me that. You're not my brother! You're a brother betrayer! *Sobs.* the only one I can trust anymore is Wei and Pabu! Pabu loves me." Bolin said gesturing at Pabu, who is lying in a bowl on the table with a big stomach.

Mako shook his head in annoyed fashion. "You're a mess, and we've got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let's go." Mako said as he put a hand on Bolin's shoulder.

Bolin slapped away Mako's hand. "No! I'm not going anywhere with you, you traitor!" Bolin said pointing at Mako

Mako sighed. "Guess we'll have to do this the hard way." Mako picked Bolin up and hauls him onto his back.

"Why?" Bolin asked while sobbing loudly.

Mako simply lectured his brother." Bro told you dating a teammate was a bad idea." He said with Bolin trying to get down.

"If I recall you were sucking face with her." Wei muttered under his breath as Mako and Bolin were heading out to leave the Eatery.

Bolin kicked Mako pathetically while trying to get down from his brother's shoulder "You're a bad idea! Put me down! Put me down!" Both brothers were gone and Narook gave Wei an awkward smile. Wei simply waved the older man off and ran straight for his home. Within five minutes Wei was at his home and walked through the door only to be assaulted with a hug from his mother.

"Where have you been? I was nearly ready to have the entire force ready to turn the city upside down to find you!" Lin said scolding Wei who blushed lightly while looking away from Lin.

"Well?"

"I went to the semifinals like I said I was, got sidetracked, and I had to console someone who gotten a broken heart from night to morning." Wei said as Lin's hard look softened a bit as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I overreacted a bit but I would never never _**ever **_forgive myself for what would happen to someone of your….uniqueness." Lin said looking at Wei as he felt guilt and shame settle within him.

"Sorry mom I've should have come home or tell told over the phone." Wei said as Lin gave him a small smile.

"It's alright but tell me next time before you make me go in a tizzy." Lin said as Wei nodded and held a small grin on his face as he headed up to shower and get ready for the day and later on for the last of the semi-finals.

**Night Time**

Wei sat down in the Fire Ferret locker room that was filled with dread, betrayal, and hurt emotions. Several minutes later Korra entered the locker room also quite in the awkward silence. She looked at Bolin sitting dejectedly on a bench, then walks silently past Mako.

No more than a few minutes later the team left and went down to the field to play. Wei saw them getting creamed easily and quickly. Wei cringed as he saw Bolin being nailed in the stomach and stumbled to the sidelines and vomited his previous meal of noodles.

"Love Triangles are Troublesome." Wei said as his friends were knocked out again making it two rounds they failed.

"I wonder what else is going on in the city." Wei said as he watched the spectacle before him as the Fire Ferrets tried making an effort to win. Wei tuned his hearing to listen to their conversation.

"_Well, I guess there's always next year." _

"_Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!" _

"_The way we're playing, we don't even deserve to be in the finals" _

"_Look, if we don't pull together and work as a team, we'll never forgive ourselves." _

"_Let's just get this over with._

"_The sooner, the better._

The three grimly head back to the starting line and the bell dings, signaling the start of round three.

"Bolin's knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother. And Bolin takes a zinger to the shoulder! Looks like it's a clean hit." Shiro announced over the intercom.

"Owww!"

"Bolin!"

"Mako's in the drink and out of the match. And Bolin keeps playing with one good arm! I gotta hand it to him, this kid's got grit! But how long can he keep it up? Apparently, not very long. The Ferrets' dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar's hands. But with three on one, I don't like her odds. "

Bolin was currently pulling himself painfully out of the pool. He looked up as Mako kneeled above him, smiling and offering a hand. Mako pulls Bolin up and steadies him.

"Are you okay? How's your shoulder?" Mako asked with concern to his younger brother.

Bolin rubbed his shoulder in pain "Ahh, it's messed up pretty bad. But I think I'll be all right Are we gonna be all right?

Mako shrugged. "Of course we are. We're brothers. We'll get through this mess. I'm sorry."

Bolin gave a small smile. "Me too! Girls..."

Mako sighed. "Seriously."

Through the power of sheer will and confidence Korra struck the Wasps back extremely hard. Wei jumped up in happiness as Korra had eliminated the Wasps. Several minutes later the team came through the door into their room at the moment Asami entered through and hugged Mako.

"Great job! What a comeback, Korra. I've never seen a hat trick like that." Asami said as Korra gave a small

"Thanks! But, if it hadn't been for you and your father, we wouldn't have had the chance to play. So thank you." Korra said with gratitude as Wei held a smirk on his face.

Bolin cleared his throat to gain the other's attention "Uh, if everyone's done with the little "thank you" party, need some medical attention over here.

Korra walked over to Bolin to give some medical aid. "Ooh, let me help!" Korra said as she placed both hands on his shoulder.

Bolin cringed and took on a mock sense of anger "Owww! Gah! Haven't you hurt me enough, woman?"

Korra chuckled at her friend's antics "Relax, I'm a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is." Korra said as she began to heal Bolin's injured shoulder.

Bolin filched and panicked "No, no, oh- ooh! That's the stuff!"

Korra gave an apologetic look to him "Bolin, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to let things get so out of hand."

Bolin shrugged "Ahh, I'll be all right. But we had fun together, didn't we?

Korra smiled "I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin."

Bolin smirked and then grinned "Please, go on. I enjoy praise." Bolin said as Wei was currently paying attention to the game below. The match was over instantly as he saw the Wolfbats injure the other team who was currently being escorted on mats out of the arena.

"Jeez" Wei muttered to himself as he got off the railing and stood there watching people cheer for the Wolfbats. Unknown to Wei another event was going on somewhere else of grave importance.

**Outer Space**

**Sector 2834 **

**Tao-Lor was Green Lantern of Sector 2834 and was currently dying. **

Tao-Lor was a Lunarian who for years guarded his sector with pride, bringing justice and order to the sentient beings and fellow Lunarians that live there. Tao-Lor received training from fellow Green Lantern Kilowog and it never failed Tao-Lor yet. He followed the laws of the Book of Oa, the wisdom and guidance of the Guardians of the Universe, and so the green light kept peace in Sector 2834.

Currently Tao-Lor was lying in a pool of his own blood as his vision tuned in and tuned out. Tao had been tasked to try and quell the vicious and most dangerous planet known as Garnet otherwise known as 'Hellhole' because it was one of the worst criminal worlds in existence.

Repeatedly the Guardians of the Universe dispatched Green Lanterns to the planet in hope of redeeming the world, but each attempt ended in failure, usually fatally for the Green Lantern. Tao-Lor was another victim before being sent off he had requested that Kilowog would notify his family of his demise should he not make it back. Tao-Lor's eyes began to slowly close as images of his life began to flash before him.

His childhood, His t teen hood, Young Adult life, Meeting his wife Kilana-Ux, Their marriage ceremony, Tak-Lor's birth, and possibly his most treasured memory was the birth of his grandchildren. It was such a shame that Tao-Lor wouldn't be around long enough to see them grow.

Tao-Lor's body laid there with his breathing stopped completely his ring slid off his finger and left Garnet. The former corpsman's ring began its search to find a new being to bear the ring itself.

Tao-Lor wasGreen Lantern of Sector 2834 who fulfilled his oath he was chosen to do.

"_Ring status report: Green Lantern Tao-Lor of Sector 2834 deceased. Sector scan for replacement sentient initiated._"

"_No viable candidates detected in sector. Fail-safe protocol engaged. Returning to Oa._"

"_Warning. Yellow and Red energies detected._"

"_Coordinates lost. Contact with Central Power Battery lost. Contact with Lantern Mogo lost. Contact with Oa lost._"

"_Wwwwwwwwfszzhhssssssssszhzhhzhzhwrklwwwkwkwkwkwkkw kwkwkwkwkwkwkwkwwkzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz01101010 1010101010101010101._"

"_Unable to identify universe out of the Fifty-Two. Attempting to re-establish contact with Oa_."

"_Fatal error. Contact with Oa failed. Initiate emergency protocols._"

"_Coordinates confirmed. Closest planet identified as equivalent of Lantern Hal Jordan's of Sector 2814._"

"_Sector scan initiated for emergency replacement._"

"_Candidate sentient confirmed. Subject has the willpower to overcome great fear._"

"_Target sentient chosen._"

**Earth**

**Southern Water Tribe**

**9:00 pm**

Young Kiviuq sat down at he looked at the sky in complete anger and annoyance. He was angry and hurt but he wouldn't admit that it wasn't his fault he disappointed his father and was an embarrassment to his family. Kiviuq wanted to impress his father but he felt like a failure because he was a non-bender his older brother was a bender and his younger brother and sister were benders and he was the black monkey-sheep. Kiviuq ran from home after an argument at the dinner table between and ran out of his home with his mother calling out to him.

The stars looked beautiful and it calmed Kiviuq down from the earlier incident. The water tribe boy stood up and decided to walk back home and apologize to his family for the incident.

"_Target confirmed."_

Kiviuq whirled around and scanned the area, startled by the suddenness of the unexpected sound of someone talking. "Who's there?" he yelled. His only reply was the sounds of the Penguin-Otters. Kiviuq saw a green object in the air flying straight down.

The large green object kept still in the air as Kiviuq felt his forehead being pelted by the small creature as the light sparked. Before he could react, the object settled itself cleanly in his middle finger. A bright green light suddenly enveloped him as he got a better look.

"What the heck?" Kiviuq yelled as he inspected his finger as the 'bug' had turned out to be a green ring as he inspected it running his thumb over the strange 'O' like symbol. Kiviuq got up and brushed the ice dust off his clothes and ran straight home.

"_Kiviuq_ _of Sector 9115._ _You have the ability to overcome great fear_."

**End of Chapter 4**

**Note: Alright you guys here's part two of **'Spirit of the Competition' and I hope you all enjoyed it and yes there will be more done with Kiviuq in the future. I'm leaving you a warning though the next update might take quite some time because of school, family issues, and taking a break to continue writing my Dragonball Z fanfic so don't expect an instant update. Leave a review and tell me how's the story doing and drop a question.

Vote on my poll.

Preview/ SPOILERS!/ Teaser!

**Wei snored in his sleep as he turned on his side on the bed. The young Kryptonian was currently having an odd dream involving a young couple and a tiny baby standing in a field full of grass.**

"_**You will travel far, my little Kal-El. But we will never leave you... even in the face of our deaths... the richness of our lives shall be yours. All that I have, all that I've learned, everything I feel... all this, and more I... I bequeath you, my son. You will carry me inside you... all the days of your life. You will make my strength your own, and see my life through your own eyes, as your life will be seen through mine. The son becomes the father, and the father, the son. This is all I ... all I can send you, Kal-El." The man said looking down at the baby while Wei stood there looking at the happy family. **_

_**Wei began to walk over to them and even placed a hand on the man's shoulder while looking down at the small baby. A ringing sound began to buzz in Wei's head as the dream began to fade away and Wei falling into blackness. **_


	6. Electricity Gives You Super Speed

**And Now for Someone Completely Different….**

Eleven year old Zhen Tendo struggled to move his arms as he was held by two upperclass boys. Zhen knew why he was being held but he hoped to out run them and their damned society of evil and corruption.

"_Caught by Hikaru's lap monkey-dogs"_ Zhen muttered under his breath and the grip on both his arms tightened Zhen put his head down. Zhen was someone who was not chosen and spared because they were _**oh so kind **_but since the selling of the Fire Gummies well ….things have been going south for Zhen and also for other students at Roku Academy.

"Ahh Mr. Tendo!" A voice said with glee as Zhen's hair was yanked up and he was forced to look up and came face-to-face with Hikaru Hibiki and his amber eyes. Hikaru Hibiki was the (unofficial) leader of the Order a group filled with benders and non-benders with young and older boys ranging from fifth year to eight year with control over the entire school.

Despite this there was one the funny thing about Hikaru Hibiki and that was that he and Zhen were bot the same age and same grade (Year six) but he and Hikaru were entirely different.

"It's rather entertaining you tried to outrun us hmm? Originally we were going to spare you from doing an _'Assignment'_ for us but since you were so_**eager!**_ to run into Yori and Yasu I have a duty as the assigner to fulfill." Hikaru said as he circled around Zhen who frowned.

Zhen knew Hikaru was a sadistic, bratty, manipulative jerk, with a superiority complex and he enjoyed to humiliate people it didn't help that Zhen was _frighteningly intelligent_ and was very mature. Hikaru was the son of Shogo Hibiki, Older Heir and Owner of a famous school in the city for Non-benders and anyone who wished to learn fighting styles.

If Zhen recalled it was called _'Hibiki School of Fighting Arts' _and Zhen knew Hikaru would someday inherit the school or as Hikaru put it _"My life was built on perfection, and skills yours was built on well….Nothing!" _

"What?" Zhen asked as he panted in anger while Hikaru smirked at Zhen. Hikaru simply placed a finger over Zhen's mouth shushed Zhen with his left hand while he ran right hand in Zhen's hair.

"Zhen. Zhen. Zhen. Tsk, tsk, I know exactly what you have to do." Hikaru said with a sadistic smirk as Zhen shivered slightly is fear. Hikaru placed his bag on the ground and pulled out a jar of brown herbs for Zhen to see a jar filled with brown herbs.

"Do you know what this is?" Hikaru said as Zhen stared in cluelessness. Zhen wasn't an herb master and it wasn't something he planned on doing for his future career but Zhen knew some plants were poisonous and dangerous.

"It's concentrated Chicory spice. A rare spice that causes…._discomfort_…. You have dump this in the school's dessert batter." Hikaru said as he placed the jar on the ground and snapped his fingers to signal Yori and Yasu. Both older boys released Zhen who in turn brushed himself off as he picked the jar of herbs up.

Zhen sighed heavily and grabbed his bag and walked out of the school since the day was done. Zhen had gotten on the docks. When the (unofficial leader of the Order.) demanded you do something you did it. No he didn't request, beg, or threatened you did _exactly what Hikaru said._

Zhen waited about thirty minutes later Zhen got off the boat and made his way to the Family dorms on the island. Zhen walked through the corridor and came home to an empty room and only found a note on the living room table.

"_Gone to the city for food with you brother for dinner and your mother might be working late at the hospital again for the night. I'll be home soon son."_

_Delun Tendo_

Zhen sighed and went to find a piece of paper to leave a note to his own fathering telling him he would not be in the house. After finishing the letter Zhen went to his room and grabbed several articles of clothing and walked out of his room and out of the small abode. Zhen walked out and tried making his way to the destination.

Zhen moved the rock that was hiding and guarding the entrance to an area leading to a small filled with a broken radio, several chemicals**, **and a young boy his age swishing several chemicals aroundZhen dropped the bag on the ground and looked around the room and saw his friend.

"Ah Zhen good to see you." Akira said as Zhen came closer and shook Akira's hand and looked at what his friend was doing. Zhen noted the table had several jars filled with substances, and herbs all around along with a radio on the table.

"What are you-"

"Trying to make something new to help out the medical community." Akira abruptly cut him off as he swished who vials in each of his hands. Zhen smirked and walked over to get near the little science experiment. Zhen and Akira were both son of Air Acolytes and they normally kept to themselves and away from other children of Acolytes.

Zhen and Akira both had different educations and lifestyles Akira studied Air Nomad history but he got interested in the medical and scientific field at a young age and decided to study vigorously in those fields while Zhen had begged his parents could he go to school in the city.

"So trying to help the field of medical-AGHHH!" Zhen shouted as he slipped in a puddle filled with chemicals and landed on the ground. Akira held his laughter back and went over to help Zhen.

"Careful." Akira simply said as Zhen gave him a death glare and continued to follow the other spiky haired boy over to his work station. Zhen took a seat and sat there watching Akira mix and stir, crush herbs, and jot notes down.

Ten minutes in and Zhen was utterly bored and still covered in Akira's concoctions. The Firebender boy rocked back and forth in his steel stool only to be reprimand by Akira. Zhen huffed and slumped in the stool and began to fiddle with the radio.

"Careful Zhen! That thing is old and broken." Akira warned as Zhen couldn't help but snort at the other boy's warning.

"Whatever _dad." _Zhen mocked as he fiddled with the radio once more causing Akira to sigh. Without any warning or even seeing it coming sparks flew out from the broken radio and a jolt of electricity sparked its way throughout Zhen system through is hand. Zhen yelped in pain as the electricity stormed throughout his entire body.

Zhen's groaned and dropped to the ground as Akira was currently panicking at his friend was unconscious on the ground. Akira placed his head on Zhen's chest and heard the other boy's heart still beating and sighed in relief Akira tried lifting Zhen up and proceeded to leave their hang out and get some help for his friend.

**Zhen's State of Mind**

_**Zhen found himself in a field full of bright light. The young Firebender looked around and saw nothing but light. Zhen began to walk to the light as it called to him in a trance that was hard to ignore and he began to go into it and then there was a flash.**_

**Real World**

"How long did you say he be out Doctor?" Delun asked the doctor and looked at his son in the bed. Delun and his son and daughter had been out getting food for dinner because his wife wouldn't be home until late.

By the tie they arrive Delun received a phone call from the Healing Medical Center that his son got into an accident involving electricity and falling into a state of unconsciousness needless to say Delun and his children made their way there to see Zhen.

"It could be days, weeks, months, a year, or he might not even make it through the night." The doctor said as Delun's heart dropped to his stomach as a brief sense of sadness and fear came over him as he looked at Zhen.

"Only time will tell." The doctor said as he walked away from Delun who placed his hand on Zhen's face. A tear escaped his eye and he took a seat next to his son. Delun prayed to the spirits his son wouldn't parish as he sat there. Delun would contact his wife after her shift to take Yao and Ahnah home for dinner and to put them to rest as he would stay at the hospital with his son and hope to make sure Zhen wouldn't pass away in his sleep.

Unknown to Delun Zhen's body held a type of force that would change him and no longer make him the same as he used to be. Delun didn't know his son would be: The Fastest Boy Alive…

**End of Chapter 5**

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter as I've been swamped with school work and working on my other fanfic and getting ready to update that one next week. If anyone had any questions, comments, concerns, and ideas for Zhen, Kiviuq, or Wei let me know.**

**The Next chapter is 'And the Winner Is….' A Wei-centric chapter.**

**Read and Review. **


End file.
